


All of Our Demons

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: 2019 August Rush Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Sam and Dean have Crowley in a cell, but as per usual, the King of Hell is not cooperating.





	All of Our Demons

“Boys,” Crowley cooed, “is this really necessary?” He held up his wrists, each bearing a thick band of steel around them, joined by an equally thick length of chain. 

Sam looked at Dean; Dean returned his look.

“Hell,” Dean grumbled. “Yes, it’s necessary,” he told the King of Hell. “You can’t be trusted.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling of the cell he was being held inside. “Dean, my boy, can’t we come to some kind of agreement? I’ve helped you in the past…”

“You have,” Sam said, stepping in before Dean could shoot off his mouth again. “But every time you help us, you turn right around and betray us. Often leaving us in a much worse situation than the one we needed help to solve.”

The demon scrunched his face up and glared at the brothers. “You two are so dramatic,” he said, with an overly dramatic sigh. He let his arms fall back into his lap, chain clanking as it hit the sides of the metal chair he sat in.   
“Says the man proclaiming to be the king of hell,” Dean snorted. “Sure, Crowley, we’re the dramatic ones.”

“Think we ought to let him stew a bit, Dean?”

“I think that’s exactly what we should do,” Dean said, heading for the door. Crowley wasn’t going anywhere after all. Not chained and contained within a demon trap. “C’mon, Sammy. I hear a bacon cheeseburger calling my name.”

Sam chuffed a laugh at his brother’s giant grin and followed him to the door.

“Boys,” Crowley shouted. “Okay, fine, you win. I’ll cooperate. But puh-lease unchain me.”

“What do you think,” Dean asked, holding the door open for Sam.

“I think he needs to learn to play nice.”

“Same,” Dean agreed, pulling the door closed behind them and striding off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Boys,” Crowley called. “I’ll see you in hell!”

“Too bad I’ve already been there,” Dean laughed. “Not impressed.”

Despite himself, Sam chuckled. “Only you would say something like that, Dean.” 

Grinning, Dean patted his brother on the shoulder and went in search of food. Sam shook his head and followed, figuring they’d deal with their demons – both the figurative and literal ones – later.


End file.
